penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Afulthraad A. Rageblood
Appearance Leaning casually against a wall in front of you is a difficult to miss eyesore, this being draconic heritage is obvious, from his white scales right down to the glare he appears to be pointing at people who get too close to him, and of course the mist rolling from his mouth as he breathes. This Dragonborn appears to be mostly muscle and scales, though should you look closely under and between the scales, a collection of scars is visible, a testament to the endurance of the Dragonborn is the series of what appear to be be burn scars across his feet. Personality Thraad, as he is known, has a protective streak a mile wide, you mess with people he cares about he will do his utmost to ensure you do not hurt them if he can help it. Should you hurt those he cares about very little will stop him exacting raging retribution. Thraad can be incredibly standoffish when first meeting people, he will assess people on their competence and their ability to effectively use what skills they show, do not expect him to like you. For those he does care about, they would know he is a total softie, enjoying spending his time with friends and looking after children where he can. Those who threaten or mistreat children are instant recipients of Thraads rage. Childhood Thraad was raised within the ranks of nobility, but even from birth he was different from his siblings, ‘gifted’ with a feral rage like the dragons of his colouration. Growing up he would often miss lessons because something would cause him to become angry and unable to sit still, he struggled to deal with his bursts of rage and would lash out at objects and sometimes people, which got him into some trouble, when not raging he would apologise profusely. People eventually began to see the signs and avoid him when he appeared to be raging. While dealing with these burst of rage time passed, and combat training began, Thraads rage allowed him to excel amongst his peers, the feral ferocity of his swing coupled with the endurance brought on by his rage Thraad was able to pummel most into submission. Then came the time in their lives where they were made to specialize, Thraad was sent to the Navy, and oddly he found the sea and the physical demands of sailing soothing, he was also able to focus long enough to learn how to navigate. Then he become exposed to what was going on beyond and around his sheltered home, his nation was at war. The Alliance War Thraad joined the war in its closing years, drawn to a horrific bloody stalemate, it culminated in the best and worst day of Thraads life, they were deployed to assault an encampment. This camp, they were told, was a military strong point that hadn’t been fortified yet, and taking it would allow them a foothold on the enemy island, this growing this growing encampment was the town of Typhon Bay, and it was not military. They arrived under the cover of night, and an slaughter followed, Thraad cut down those he perceived to be enemy soldiers, however he began to realise that they weren’t armed, they were carrying farming tools, he paused to look around only to discover he had killed those who appeared to be refugees. He watched as several of his own men entered an orphange, and he dashed after them, entering a moment later he found the matron dead and the collection of children huddled in the corner as several Dragonborn, all chromatic, slowly moved toward them, one Dragonborn turned and laughed at Thraad, explaining that they had known this wasn’t military, and that Thraads own father had set this up, Thraad hurled himself at the Dragonborn, killing them in three rapid, savage blows, to turn and discover more had entered including his fathers right hand man. The Black Dragonborn laughed and explained that despite Thraads rage he was far too much like his silver mother to understand what had to be done, his men surging toward Thraad, whom had children behind him with a cry of “For Tiamat”. Thraad took a beating but cut them down, cleaving his fathers friend in two. After some quick persuading and running Thraad and the orphans got aboard one of the smaller ships that the Dragonborn had brought and they made their escape. On The Move Thraad spends several months moving, eventually finding a ship attempting the long Voyage to Laikka from the Northern Chain, Thraad was aboard that ship as it sailed away. Once on the new continent he began working to survive, honest sailing, Pirating, protection and whatever else he could do, it was on one of these pirating stints that Thraad met and worked with Nancy Locke, they worked together for a long while before parting ways, after an entertaining incident involving a Necromancer's tower and drunk sailing. ' ' It was after this Thraad elected to send his time exploring, for the first time in his life he put the sea behind him and walked in land, and he found and experienced things he hesitates to talk about to this day. Eventually he grew bored of this and headed to see if he could find Nancy once more. This lead him to a Tavern, not too far from Hillcrest. He stayed in the tavern but a few short weeks before discovering the politics and the backstabbing and electing to not be part of it, he left and continued wandering. It was many months later as he returned into pirating that he heard whispers of a plague sweeping across Laikka, then people started dying, and Thraads crew members went to ground in a clean area, Thraad shrugged and played it off as paranoia, wandering between port cities by foot, upon reaching one he found a city ravaged by plague, he was quickly caught in a tide of refugees fleeing and dropped on a boat heading to Penrith. Category:Player Character